


Truth or Dare

by danikaisdead



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Withdrawal, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danikaisdead/pseuds/danikaisdead
Summary: Original character, Violet Bell, runs away from her problems. When she escapes her home life she finds herself in the entity's realm. She thinks she's hit rock bottom when she meets a member of the Legion. An unlikely romance between a killer and a survivor is the least of her worries, as the entities realm continues to surprise her.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s), David King (Dead by Daylight)/Original Character(s), F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Original Female Character(s), Frank Morrison/Original Character(s), Frank Morrison/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Into the Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first Dead by Daylight fanfic, Truth or Dare. The story is actually basically finished, I'm just in the editing process and posting as I finish editing chapters, so it shouldn't take me long to post the entire work. I'm so happy I'm finally finished writing this fic, I've been working on it for months. Thank you so much to my best friend Lexi who has spent so much time beta reading and editing with me!  
> I also added a character lore at the beginning of the first chapter! Enjoy!

**Character Lore**

Violet Bell had a tough upbringing. Alcoholic parents, no love, no one cared. Entering her teenage years she felt alone after a lifetime of neglect from her parents. She entered a dangerous path down a road of self destruction. By the age of 14 she started to harm herself. At 15 she tried to end her life, only to find herself in the hospital still reluctantly alive. The experience wasn’t enlightening to her, and she only cared for life less as time went on. She started using drugs as an escape from her day to day life. 

With a lack of care from her parents, Violet moved out at the age of 17 to move in with her boyfriend Ryan. Connected by their shared love of self destruction, their relationship was up and down. Over time he grew abusive: verbally and physically. Every time she tried to leave he pulled her back with promises of change, a better life. 

One night Violet was trying to sleep when she heard the door to their apartment slam. She pulled herself out of bed when she heard Ryan screaming and breaking things. All she wanted was to get him to go to bed. He was strung out on whatever drugs he could find. She saw the track marks on his arm and smelled alcohol on his breath. She knew the night wouldn’t end well. 

She woke up the next morning on the kitchen floor. Her body ached as she looked down at the bruises that littered her pale skin. She sighed and picked herself up off the floor. She showered and covered her bruises with a hoodie and plenty of makeup. She grumbled to herself knowing she had to get to school to take an exam, or she wouldn’t have gone. 

When she got to school her friends could see the poorly hidden bruises through her makeup. They felt upset that she had become so consumed in her drug problem. She had lost so much weight and looked ill. They had watched her endure this lifestyle for too long and decided she needed help. 

When she was called to the principal's office she felt shocked and betrayed finding out that her friends had reported her injuries. She pushed her emotions aside and put on a brave face. She smiled to them, agreeing to let them take her to a child psychiatric unit for rehabilitation. She told them she just needed to get her bag from her locker. She was so compliant that they didn’t second guess it for a moment. 

That’s when she ran. She fled past her locker and out the back door of her school. She ran straight into the forest and didn’t stop. She ran into a thick fog in the forest, disorienting her. Nobody ever saw her again. 

**CHAPTER 1: INTO THE FOG**

Violet awoke by a campfire, confused and aching. She sat up slowly and realized there were people sitting around her. She started to panic when she realized they were all watching her. She didn’t know where she was or who these people were. The last thing she remembered was leaving her school in a rush and running into the woods. Everything was a blur after that. 

“Don’t freak out, we’re not gonna hurt you.” The girl in front of her spoke in a calm tone. Violet looked her up and down, alarmed as her clothes were ripped and covered in dirt and blood. When she looked around she realized that’s how everyone was dressed. 

Looking down at her own clothes, she saw that her outfit was still in good condition for having ran through the forest. Her knee high black boots had a bit of mud on the bottom and her pantyhose were ripped and running, but her black over sized hoodie was good as new. She picked a few leaves out of her long lavender hair, but she had a feeling her appearance wasn’t really going to be judged here. 

“Where the fuck am I?” She looked down to the girl who spoke to her. She felt around in her pocket and sighed in relief as she felt her cigarettes and lighter. She took one out and lit it, smoking to calm down. 

“Well…” The girl in front of her was lost for words. 

“Don’t sugar coat it Claudette. We’re in hell.” A man walked up behind her and sat down next to Violet. “I’m David, what’s your name?” He spoke with an English accent, checking her out.

She was hesitant with her answer. His hair was slicked back and he had very rugged features. “Violet.” She responded slowly. 

“Welcome to forever.” He gestured around the campfire. 

“What do you mean? Why can’t I just leave?” She stood up, looking around her at the surrounding forest. 

“You can’t run from the fog, it will catch you. Trust me, we’ve all tried.” Another voice chuckled. It came from an older man smoking a cigarette and wearing an army uniform. 

Violet didn’t believe them, or didn’t want to. Maybe it was all a dream, and she would wake up, probably in a psych ward being fed sedatives. So she ran again, back into the forest, hoping to get back to where she came from. She was weak though, and wouldn’t make it far. 

David caught up to her quickly and grabbed onto her arm. “Look I get that it’s scary. You don’t know who we are, or where you are, but listen to me okay?” He begged her. “When some of us got here, there was no one to tell us what was happening, and we got taken into our first trial having no clue what to do. So let us talk to you, before the entity drags you in.” He nodded for her to come back to the campfire. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? What trial? What entity? Are you insane?” She pulled her arm away from him. 

The fog around them started thickening. “Oh no.” David appeared stressed. The look on his face made everything seem more real. “Okay you might get taken to trial. Listen to me. Hide, try not to be seen. If you see another survivor try to help them. Don’t let the killer see you. Hide the best that you can okay?” He spoke quickly, but she was just confused. 

“What-“ She began to speak but the fog engulfed her. 

Suddenly the fog faded away and she found herself in a clearing. Three other survivors stood by her, a young girl with braids, the girl who was there when she woke up - Claudette she remembered, and the man in the military clothes. The fog quickly engulfed them again. It was very disorienting. 

When the fog cleared, Violet found herself in a corn field. Confusion wasn’t a strong enough word anymore. She chose to listen to David’s advice and try to hide. She began walking silently, crouched below the top of the corn stalks until she got to a wall that looked like it went on for quite a while. She found a big tree next to some boulders that were feet away from the wall and sat down under it. She was small, hidden from any passerby who didn’t get too close. 

The silence was terrifying. She didn’t know what was happening, or what she should be doing. Suddenly she heard a loud noise, like an explosion, from quite a distance away. Quickly after the noise she heard the sound of an engine revving, but it wasn’t a car. It sounded like the roar of a chainsaw. This sequence of noises ended with a loud scream. It was high pitched and had to of came from a girl. 

Elsewhere she heard another noise, seemingly positive, like a machine roaring to life. Possibly a generator. 

Someone was running by and Violet recognized their small physique. “Hey!” She whisper screamed at Claudette, who quickly spun around. 

Another scream amplified around them, but this time it was more intense, more desperate. 

Claudette mouthed for Violet to stay where she was, then started moving through the corn. She felt useless, like she was supposed to be doing something to help, but she didn’t want to mess anything up. Violet looked around, and she realized something weird. She could see the red aura of a body hanging in the air in the distance. She then saw someone retrieving the body from where it hung. After a minute Claudette reappeared from the corn, this time with the girl with the braids in her hair. The girl was bleeding from a gaping wound on her shoulder. “Help me bandage her.” Claudette motioned for help. 

Violet had no clue what she was supposed to do. Claudette handed her some gauze from the medical kit she was carrying. The girl with the braids introduced herself as Meg once she was healed. “We’re in Cold Wind farm,” she sighed. “I hate the HillBilly’s fucking chainsaw,” Meg whispered. Another scream came from across the cornfields. “I’m gonna go save Bill,” Claudette sighed and ducked back into the corn. 

“Do you want to learn how to start up a generator?” Meg motioned towards the corn. Slowly Violet started moving after Meg, and they found a generator behind a rotting wall. Meg started showing her how to repair a generator, explaining how you have to be careful or it will explode which makes a really loud noise. 

Violet helped a bit, speeding things up a little for Meg. It felt like it took forever to finish the generator, but eventually they were finished, and the noise of the generator being completed was just as loud as one exploding. “Run,” Meg said quickly before she took off in a sprint. Violet ran and hid behind some rocks. Her heartbeat began pounding in her chest. It was beating so hard she could hear it. Peeking around the rocks she saw it, and it was hideous. 

There was a large figure with warped skin wielding a chainsaw in one hand and a sledgehammer in the other. He moved fast and aggressively. He didn’t see her though, so she ducked back behind the rock. Her heartbeat calmed down as he walked away from the area. She moved forward as he left, searching for another generator. It took a couple minutes of creeping around the outskirts of the area, but she found another generator and started working on it. Her heart started beating hard again, she looked around but didn’t see the monster she had seen previously. She continued working, ignoring her heartbeat. She decided it was just anxiety. 

She continued working until a red light illuminated around her and a large weight crashed down into her side. She knew he was right behind her and she had gotten hit by his sledgehammer. She gripped her side, calling out in pain and ran for her life. 

He followed her, and it didn’t take long for him to catch up to her as she staggered away. He hit her again on the shoulder which knocked her down to the ground, flat on her stomach. She screamed, not only in pain but in fear. A tear escaped her eye, and she was hopeless. She was scared to die. The warped monster picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with ease. She tried to struggle against him but she wasn’t strong enough. He walked over to the nearest meathook and threw her on. The hook stabbed through her shoulder. She screamed again, but didn’t try to struggle. It was useless, she was weak. She hung there, body dangling in the wind. The pain was something she had never experienced before. 

Once she looked up she realized something weird. She could see yellow figures moving around in the corn. Were they peoples auras? One of them was crouching in the corn moving slowly towards her. Claudette appeared out of the corn and lifted Violet off the hook. It was so painful Violet couldn’t even make a sound. Claudette grabbed her other arm and pulled her forward, leading her to hide behind a decaying building. Claudette began to bandage her wound, healing her the best she could. “Okay just try to hide, we have two generators done, we need three more, okay? Just hide” Claudette whispered as she finished. The sound of another generator being completed rang through the cornfields. “Two to go.” She smiled. 

“I don’t want to die, fuck.” Violet’s eyes watered. 

“You end up by the campfire whether you live or die”, Claudette sighed, patting her back then descending into the corn. 

What did that even mean? How could you live if you died? Nothing made any sense, and the only thing she felt was fear. Violet tried to hide. She crouched through the corn, looking for a place to hide. She came across a generator with Meg working on it, and decided to help. Much to her surprise, Violet was a quick learner when it came to generators. Maybe the fear motivated her to do well. They finished the generator and Meg took off in a full sprint. 

Violet tried to creep away and hide to not draw attention to herself. Her heart began to pound and she turned to see the monster revving his chainsaw. She took off in a full sprint, but he was incredibly fast. 

She tried to duck out of the way but didn’t make it in time. She cried out in pain and whimpered. She was bleeding from the wound he inflicted on her side. He picked her up again, carrying her to a hook. She wished at this point that he would just kill her. She was in more pain than she had ever felt in her life. She screeched as he placed her on the hook once more. She felt her blood oozing from her wounds, soaking into her clothing. 

A crackling sound began as black claws came down around her. It shot down on her and she panicked, grabbing the one coming straight towards her. She struggled for a few moments, but it was exhausting and she was fed up. She was in so much pain she couldn't bear it anymore. She was done, she wanted to give up. She was tired of fighting. She let go of the descending claws, letting them pierce her skin. 

She thought she would feel at peace letting go, but the feeling of her body being impaled by the entity was more excruciating than the chainsaw. It felt let her body was on fire and every particle of her being was torn away from each other. This was true pain and it felt like it would never end. 

When she woke up next to the campfire, she realized that this was hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter! I found in editing that the first couple chapters were a bit shorter than the others, but they start to take off a bit more come chapter four. Thank you guys!


	2. Basically Not Having Cocaine Fucking Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two of Truth or Dare. My lovely editor named this chapter for me after her favorite line in this entire work!

When her first trial ended in death, she still wound up back by the campfire. Violet began to understand that David was right, this was essentially hell.  
Over the next week or so, she got to know the other survivors as they gathered by the campfire. She learned about each killer she went up against as she faced them. She learned the first one she met was the Hillbilly. She faced a few more, but she never survived.  
She learned about the entity as well, and what it meant to please it. At first she thought only the killers benefitted from the entity, but in time she saw how it rewarded them for their strength and sacrifice. This made it clear why people tried to make it out of the trials, aside from trying to avoid the inexplicable pain one felt while being sacrificed. The entity rewarded them with tools, first aid, survival skills, shelter, and basic food and water. The entity also seemed to provide Bill with an endless supply of cigarettes, which he didn’t mind sharing with Violet. She could only wish the entity would provide her with her drug of choice.  
Violet thought back to the last day she was in the normal world. She wondered and yearned for what reality she would be in if she hadn’t run away. The psych ward seemed a lot better of an option, and she wished she had just stayed to let them take her. She would always wonder what her life could’ve been if she had just let herself be taken care of.  
Violet had also experienced intense nightmares, her depression consumed her, and all she could feel was exhaustion. It was no wonder that coming down from a cocaine addiction didn’t feel good, physically or mentally. Basically, not having cocaine fucking sucks.  
Taking her out of her train of thought, the fog started to build around the campfire. Violet hoped it wasn’t coming for her, but there was no way to stop it. It engulfed her and brought her to the clearing with the three others going in with her. She looked among her peers. She was accompanied by Meg, Claudette, and David.  
The fog took them all again, to a place which was unfamiliar to Violet. There was snow on the ground when the fog faded around her. She looked around, seeing a large two story building in the center of the trial map. It was cold, she hugged herself as she crouched behind a wall looking for a generator to start working on. The building in the center intrigued her, but she didn’t like working on generators indoors because it was easier to get trapped.  
Eventually she found a generator and started to work on it. The sound of someone being put on the hook echoed around her, but she didn’t move; she was more help doing generators. The person was quickly taken down by another survivor anyway. She was almost halfway through when a figure approached her. David came up beside her and started working with her. “Cold here isn’t it?” He spoke in a hushed tone, looking down at the wires in front of him.  
She nodded in response, hands shaking while she tried to finish what she started. “Where are we?” She looked over to him.  
“Ormond: it’s a ski resort. If you’re really cold there’s a fireplace inside, but be careful. The Legion are fast and they don’t look like the rest of the killers. They’re like us," he whispered.  
When they finished the generator, David grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. He led her behind a cluster of trees to hide. Their heart rates began to elevate, signifying that the killer was nearby. “Watch,” he gestured to look out near the generator they had just finished.  
Violet watched a figure walk by. The masked man was probably about the same height as David. He looked human, wearing a hoodie and jeans. His face was covered by a mask with a creepy smile painted on. He held a knife in his hand, and moved swiftly, looking for a target. She turned around so he wouldn’t see her, coming face to face with David. Another generator being finished sounded off in the distance.  
Violet wasn’t dumb, she knew David had been interested in her from the second she woke up by the campfire. Though the thought that she was stuck in the entity’s realm with this group of people made her second guess things that she might have jumped on before. When the killer left the area Violet moved away from David, heading towards the ski lodge. When she walked in she was drawn to the heat of the fire. She heard the sound of another survivor being hooked. She saw Claudette moving outside, and knew she would go save who she assumed was Meg. She acknowledged that she needed to keep moving, so she approached the generator at the bottom on the stairs. The sound of a girl screaming meant Claudette was down too. She watched the auras of her friends and saw Meg being taken off the hook, while Claudette was put on another close by.  
Another reason Violet hated working indoors was that it was hard to tell where the killer was based on heartbeat. If they were underneath you it felt like they were standing right next to you. When she felt her heart rate elevate she wasn’t taking any chances. She crept up the stairs and hid behind a big wooden crate by the end of the hallway. She pulled up her hood and crouched down as small as she could. The heartbeat elevated but she knew it was too late to run, her best bet was to sit still and wait. She heard the generator being damaged and she knew he was close by.  
Footsteps approached her and she knew she was going to be discovered. “Susie?” She heard a confused male voice. She looked up to see his mask and ran away in fear. He didn’t get to see her face, but he knew by her reaction that she wasn’t his friend. He chased after her, jumping out the window to follow her. She ran towards the outskirts of the map. He hit her with his knife once and she kept running, holding the wound. She cornered herself behind a bunch of trees and he caught up to her, knocking her to the ground. He stood over her. “You’re new aren’t you?” He spoke through the mask, turning her over so he could look at her face. “Holy shit," he mumbled and stepped back.  
The sound of another generator being completed rang through the air. The masked man backed away from her. He then ran towards the sound of the completed generator instead of picking her up. That was the weirdest thing she had ever seen in a trial. She took a few moments to recover before David ran towards her, helping her up and healing her. “Why didn’t he hook me?” She asked David.  
“I couldn’t tell you. You can ask Jeff about them when we get back. He knows the Legion from before they were in the entity’s realm.” David rubbed her back when he finished healing her.  
Violet shrugged him off and made her way back to the ski lodge to continue her generator. David followed her. Nobody was on the hook, and she had no clue where the man had gone. David started working on the generator with her. Another scream was heard from across the map. When the body was placed on the hook, the entity lifted them into the sky, Meg was gone. Then they heard the sound of Claudette being knocked to the ground, and placed on a hook.  
A heartbeat started sounding in Violet’s ear, and the two survivors looked at each other. “I’m gonna save Claudette.” He whispered and turned around. “You hide.”  
Then he saw the killer coming up the stairs towards him. David tried to get the legion to follow him and leave Violet alone by running straight past him. The killed slashed him with his knife as he ran by. David kept running towards the hooked survivor, but wasn’t followed. Violet started to run when he didn’t chase David, but cornered herself down the hall. “Don’t run.” The man spoke through his mask.  
He stepped towards her, backing her into the wall. “Just kill me.” Violet was trembling.  
He shook his head at her and raised his hand to where he had sliced through her sweater on her arm. “I’m sorry.” He was very quiet.  
“What?” She was confused, a killer had never spoken before in a trial, much less apologize for hurting her.  
He brushed her hair away from her face to look at her. She was too scared to move or speak. Tears started to fall down her face as she slid down the wall to the floor. “No- don’t cry I’m sorry.” He squatted down to her level, and wiped the tears off her cheek. Another generator was finished, they only needed one more. “You can finish it if you want, I’m sorry.” He said, backing away from her. But she didn’t get up, she didn’t stop crying. She wasn’t finishing the generator.  
She was having a panic attack, she was so confused. She just wanted to be somewhere else. She heard a girl scream from not too far away after the masked man had left, which made her cry even harder, reminding her of where she was.  
Funny enough, this killer made her feel safe. What made her cry was remembering she would end up back at the campfire when she was done. She hoped she would wake up on a hospital bed coming off of sedatives, in a world where she never ran.  
When Claudette was placed on the hook, she was sacrificed immediately. Meaning David was the only one left. Another generator sounded off, and the gates buzzed, waiting to be opened. Violet didn’t move, what difference would it make if she died again? She would be back at the campfire either way. The killer walked back into the ski lodge and saw that she hadn’t stopped crying. He approached her and squatted down in front of her again. “I’m supposed to kill you, you know?” He watched her cry, and put his hand on her arm to comfort her. The exit gates screeched as they opened, and the ground started to crack beneath them. “You have to go.” He shook her arm. “Come on you need to leave, the gates are open.” He stood up in front of her.  
She looked up at him, tears running down her face. He sighed and bent over, picking her up, one hand under her legs and the other supporting her back. She didn’t struggle, or move as he carried her down the stairs. He saw David walking towards the building looking for her. A look of confusion sprung upon David’s face when he saw the way the Legion member carried the survivor. He followed the killer with intent to rescue Violet when she got hung, but she wasn’t being taken to a hook.  
The man carried her all the way to the exit gates. David followed, not understanding why he would let her escape. The killer put her down and pushed her through the gate “Violet!” David called after her, before following her through the exit. The masked killer was just happy he got to learn her name.

Upon returning to the campfire Violet went straight to Jeff. “Who are the Legion? I need to know.” She sat straight down beside him.  
“Hey, hey, what the hell just happened?” David followed after, catching the attention of the entire campfire. Meg and Claudette were healing each other on the log next to them.  
“I don’t know.” Violet ran her hand through her hair.  
“What do you mean you don’t know? The killer just carried you halfway across the map to an exit gate and let you leave!” He was dumbfounded, and now so was everyone else.  
“I don’t know, I started crying and he left me then he came back and carried me out.” She didn’t understand any of what had just happened. That was the first time she had ever survived a trial.  
“Who are the Legion?” She turned back to Jeff.  
“They're a group of killers. Frank is their leader, then you have Julie, Joey, and Susie-“  
“Susie! He thought I was Susie when he saw me with my hood up”  
“She’s small like you, she was always such a nice girl, I don’t know how she became what she is. She has pink hair, he probably thought you were her in the dark if he couldn’t see your face.”  
“His mask had a smile-“  
“Frank Morrison, kid was always weird. He moved to Ormond a couple months before he went missing. He was a foster kid. His foster dad was the town drunk. He was always a little off, scary. He made friends with the rest of them and they did everything they weren’t allowed to do. One day I guess they broke into the store Joey used to work at in the middle of the night and got surprised by a janitor. They found his body up at the old ski resort where the Legion hung out, but nobody saw them again,” he recalled. “He carried you to the exit gates?” Jeff looked confused.  
“I’m just as confused as you are. He told me to go when the exit gates opened, but I was too scared to move.” She looked around at everyone watching her talk.  
“He talked to you?” Claudette questioned.  
“He backed me into a corner and he started talking to me.”  
“What did he say?” She asked.  
“It doesn’t matter, I need to go for a walk,” Violet sighed.  
She got up and walked into the forest, she wanted to know why Frank had done what he did. He could easily have killed her on the spot. She felt in her pocket, grabbing her pack of smokes. She thought she was going to stare into an empty pack, but it was full. Escaping a trial really did provide you with rewards. Walking in the forest was peaceful, and she didn’t have to worry about anything, especially if she apparently couldn’t actually die. She would just have to wait until she saw the Legion again to see what he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter has our first smut scene because this story is NOT a slow burn. I am inpatient and I basically only started this story to write smut. Originally I was thinking of writing a porn with plot story but quickly changed my mind as the story evolved.


	3. Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3! This chapter contains mature content, it basically just revolves around the smut, so enjoy creeps!

Violet waited trial after trial, to see Frank again. She couldn’t get it out of her head, his words repeated in her mind. She knew he wasn’t allowed to do what he did. His sole purpose here was to kill her, and not only did he spare her life, he tried to let her finish a generator. He killed her fellow survivors but he apologized for hurting her. She just wanted to face him again.   
When the fog took her, she hoped to see him. She had done almost ten trials since she’d seen him, and she prayed to the entity that it would take her back to the ski resort. Killers weren’t guaranteed to spawn in their own environment but she just felt comforted by the snow, knowing that was the place she had seen him last.   
She was accompanied by Jane, Jeff, and Bill. When the fog took them into the trial, she was happy to see that she was surrounded by snow, and the ski resort was in the distance. Now she just hoped that she would be met by Frank. She wanted to see why he did what he did.   
She moved through the map cautiously, in case she wasn’t facing who she’d hoped. Hearing Bills scream across the map gave her confidence that the killer was nowhere near, as she saw his aura appear hanging from a hook in the far distance. As she found Jane working on a generator and she started to help, she saw Bill’s aura being pulled down from the hook. When she started to feel her heartbeat increasing, she felt a rush like no other. She looked to see who was approaching, seeing a mask with a smile painted on. She felt relieved, almost happy. Jane ran away as Violet ran in the opposite direction, towards the ski lodge. He left Jane alone and went straight for Violet, knife in hand. She ran inside, nobody else was in the building. She ran up the stairs and backed herself into the corner, this time on purpose.  
He walked up to her, stopping just inches away, stabbing his knife into the wall next to her head, but she wasn’t scared. “Why did you save me?” She asked him.   
He lifted his mask and pressed his lips against hers, taking her by surprise. He pushed himself against hers, moving his hands down her sides. Adrenaline raced through her body as they moved their lips in sync. Her body vibrated with excitement, she hadn’t been touched like this since before she had entered the entity’s realm. She had never felt anything like this before, like every part of her was drawn to him.   
The sound of the floorboards creaking downstairs startled them both. They stopped for a moment, and Violet finally got to really see him. She looked up at his deep brown eyes. “What the fuck are we-“ she began to speak but was silenced by his hand over her mouth.   
He grabbed her, taking his knife out of the wall and pulled her into another room behind a closed door which she hadn’t noticed before. He slammed her against the door, shutting it behind them. “Frank-“ she tried to speak again.   
“How do you know my name?” He questioned her, their faces inches apart.   
“Jeff told me.” She tried to stay confident, but he was more intimidating than the last time.   
The sound of a generator being finished sounded through the air. “Fuck, stay here. Don’t leave the ski lodge.” He shook his head and pushed her out of the way, heading out the door.   
As he left, she remembered that his job was to kill her and her friends. Disobeying his instruction, she left the room when she heard the sound of Jeff being thrown on a hook. She started working on the generator at the bottom of the stairs, before she was startled by Jane coming up behind her to help her. “I saw you,” she said simply.   
“What?” Violet looked at her.   
“I saw you, together.” Jane spoke quietly. “I won’t say anything.”   
Bills scream rang through the air, and they watched as he got carried to another hook. “Go get Jeff, I’ll try to get Bill, or at least distract him enough for you to save them both." Violet stopped working on the generator. “He probably won’t hurt me.” Jane nodded in response as they both exited the resort.   
Violet ran straight for Bills hook, knowing Frank would be closer to that area, and she was safer than the rest of them. She took Bill off the hook with Frank nowhere in sight. She couldn’t see Jeff’s aura hanging, so she knew Jane had rescued him. She quickly patched up Bills wounds the best she could and headed back to the ski lodge to continue working on the generator, Bill following her to help. She wondered if Frank would be mad that she left the ski lodge. He seemed mad and distraught when she knew his name, like he was upset that she had talked to the other survivors about him. It wasn’t her fault though. Frank had carried her to the exit gate while David was watching. Maybe he was worried that the survivors wouldn’t take him seriously if he saved her. Though he didn’t hesitate to kill the rest of them whether he was nice to her or not.   
Getting caught up in her own thoughts, she connected the wrong wires and sparks exploded in front of her. The sound filled her ears, and Bill ran away in fear that the killer would come back, and he would die on the hook. Violet kept working, unbothered and alone. She heard Bills scream outside and knew there was no hope for him. She was almost finished the generator when she heard him scream again as he got thrown on the hook. It was always haunting hearing the entity claim a survivor. As she finished the generator her heart rate increased, knowing Frank was coming for her.   
This time she was scared as she knew she had gone against his orders, and there was no reason for him not to kill her. She hesitated when she saw him, then decided to run. She made her decision too late, making it easy for him to leap forward and grab her. He held onto her arm and dragged her back down the hall into the same room as before. He threw her against the dresser and slammed his hand against the wall behind her, bringing their faces inches apart, this time not removing his mask. “I thought I told you to stay here,” he spoke in a threatening tone. “But you went to help your little friends.” She was terrified of him, because he wasn’t gentle like before.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to just leave them. They’d be so mad,” she shook. She wanted to avoid further anger, so she hid the fact that Jane had seen them.  
He stepped back, thinking to himself for a moment. “You’re bad, aren’t you?” His tone remained aggressive, assertive. He moved back towards her, putting his hands on her thighs. He then moved them up towards the button of her jeans. She froze for a moment, not knowing how to respond. When he unbuttoned her jeans she reacted, pushing him off her as hard as she could. She pulled off her hoodie, revealing that all she had underneath was a black lace bralette.   
She lunged forward hungry for his touch, pushing his mask over his head and connecting their lips.   
They melted together, in a sensation that neither of them had ever felt before. There was a lust and passion between them that was unexplainable as Violet pushed his sweater off his shoulders. They were both desperate for each others touch, moving frantically, like they needed to feel every inch of each others bodies.   
Frank picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, carrying her back to the dresser. He pulled down her jeans, taking her boots off with them. She smiled into the kiss when their lips connected again, like nothing around them mattered.  
She rushed to undo his pants, as he moved his lips down her neck. He pushed her black lace panties to the side as he sprang free from his jeans. Violet was already soaking wet when he pushed inside of her. She groaned in pleasure as he entered her, craving more of him. He wasn’t gentle with her. He could feel her desire, knowing she wanted this just as badly as him. He felt enormous inside of her, making every move blissful for her. He pulled his shirt over his head, not wanting anything to restrain him from her.   
Violet dug her nails into his back as he moved in and out of her. As the sound of a generator being completed rang through the air Frank turned his head, almost pausing, but Violet grabbed his face, making him look at her. “Don’t fucking stop,” she demanded. He smirked at her and pulled away. He turned her around and pushed her over the dresser, pulling her underwear down all in one move.   
He pushed into her again, but with much more force this time, making her cry out for him in pleasure. He grinned at the sound of her moaning for him, unable to control herself. He grabbed a fistful off of her lavender hair and yanked her back towards him as he thrusted into her. She gritted her teeth at the pain, but didn’t object, as she loved how rough he was. He held her head back by her long hair with one hand, and raised his other hand to her waist, brushing it over her skin up to her throat. He rested his wandering hand around her neck, holding her up so that her back was arched, almost pressed against his chest as he repeatedly hit her g-spot.   
Violet smiled in complete ecstasy, his rough calloused hands against her soft, delicate skin made her flutter with excitement. He looked down at her face. Her makeup had run down her cheek. She had a bit of blood on her forehead, probably from saving one of her fellow survivors off the hook. Though all he could focus on was the way her lips curved into an open smile in a fit of pleasure. “Fuck you’re such a dirty little slut,” he breathed onto her neck. He let go of her hair, raising his hand to her lips, putting two fingers in her mouth, to which she immediately started sucking on them. Once his fingers were wet from her tongue, he pulled them away from her lips, moving them down to stimulate her clit, craving for her to cry out for him again. He wanted to give her more pleasure than she could handle.   
Frank had never met a girl like Violet before. He was amazed by her, obsessed with the way she held herself to the way she acted. He never wanted to let go of her body, her skin was soft and warm, a sensation that was new to him in this realm. More than that, he honestly couldn’t remember a time in his life where he had felt this way. He knew for a fact that this was the best sex he had ever had, he never wanted it to end.   
She cried out as his fingers moved as fast his hips thrusted. He moved his hand faster, smirking as he listened to her moans. She was overwhelmed with pleasure, and for the first time in weeks, she didn’t think about the horror that her life had become. All she could think about was her and Frank. Their lust consumed them, and nothing else mattered: not the trial, not the generators, not the entity. This moment was perfect for both of them. She grabbed onto his arm, trying to push his hand away from stimulating her before he pushed her over the edge. Though it was too late, as his circular motions sent her into a frenzy of pleasure. He moved his hand from her soaking wet pussy to cover her mouth as she screamed out, so not to alert the other survivors.   
As Violet was relieved with pleasure, Frank felt her body react, with her muscles tightening and releasing as she orgasmed. His hand tightened around her neck, as he cursed under his breath. She reached up and grabbed onto his hand, trying to loosen his grip as she gasped for air. He let go of her, pulling out of her again, turning her around to face him, pushing her back onto the dresser.   
She looked up at him, eyes wide as he entered her again, her eyes rolled back at the feeling. He reached out and grabbed her breast in his hand, the other holding her outer thigh. He looked down, seeing a little playboy tattoo next to her hip bone which was previously hidden by her underwear. This brought a small smile to his lips. He thought it was sexy. Another generator sounded off in the distance, making him thrust harder. They only had one left. Violet moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his again, this time sloppier than the last. Every move was passionate and lustful. The two couldn’t get enough of each other, she trailed her lips down to his neck, kissing next to his tattoo. She then moved her lips to his collarbone and bit down on his skin, leaving a little purple mark on him.   
He grabbed onto her face, pulling it away, then slapping her across the cheek. He then grabbed her chin and held it in place to make her look him in the eye. “You really are a bad girl, aren't you?” An evil grin sprawled across his face before he leaned over to bite down on her neck. He was claiming his territory along with getting revenge for the mark she had left on him.   
She hummed at the feeling of him moving his mouth away from her neck, then moved her lips to hover above his ear. “I’m your bad girl," she whispered to him, sending shivers down his spine.   
The last generator let out a roaring sound of completion while the exit gates buzzed, ready to be opened. Her breath on his neck was followed by her nails digging into the back of his shoulders, sending him over the edge. He pulled her even closer, one hand on her butt, the other pulling her face closer to his from the back of her head. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath as he finished inside her. She could feel him fill her, his dick throbbing as he released.   
He looked down at her, pulling her face towards his one more time, kissing her again, until the sound of the gates being open blared through the air. She pushed him away, panic in her eyes as she realized she had to find the exit gate and leave. They both reached down to collect their clothes, quickly getting dressed as the ground began to light up beneath them.  
Once Violet was dressed, Frank put his mask back on, and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the exit gate, as he knew that he could see them and she couldn’t. Once they came into sight of the exit gate, Jane and Jeff waited for her. Frank let go of her hand, not wanting the other survivors to see them, and pushed her forward. However, her fellow survivors saw, prompting Jane to turn and push Jeff though the exit, following close behind. Upon hearing the sound of them escaping, Frank followed Violet to the exit gate.   
Though they both knew they only had a few moments left, Frank grabbed her again, pushing his mask up to kiss her, then pushed her through the gates. He turned around, back to the cold ski resort, until the fog engulfed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the first smut I've written but it was my first DBD smut, which I actually found more difficult because the killer/survivor scenario is very different. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Bloodlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Truth or Dare. This chapter is longer than the last few, this is a more typical chapter length for me, the first few were pretty short compared to my usual. I hope you enjoy!

When Violet returned to the campfire she sat down, exhausted. Her mind was racing about what had just happened. Her body felt weak and sore from what Frank had done to her. Though she couldn’t help but smile when she thought about it. She caught Jane staring at her from across the fire pit, questions in her eyes. She avoided eye contact, but realized Jeff was watching her as well. Violet wondered what he knew. She wanted to ask him more about Frank. She wanted to know if he knew anything more than he told her before.  
The fire was mesmerizing. She stared into the blinding flames, lost in thought. She wanted to see Frank again, but the time between their last encounters felt like forever. What she felt around Frank was something she had never felt with anyone else. It was different. In a weird way she felt safe around him. Even though he was one of the last people she probably should feel safe around. When he touched her the world stopped and she was free from the thoughts that tortured her. She could forget about the hell she was living in for just a moment.  
It felt like she was staring into the flames forever when fog started to pour out of the fire towards her, snapping her back to reality. She dreaded being taken to another trial as she had only just escaped from the last one.  
Much to her surprise, the fog didn’t take her. It faded at her feet and left a folded piece of paper on the ground in front of her. Many of her friends were in their tents, while others were in conversation. Not one of them took notice of what had just happened.  
She picked up the paper in front of her and pushed it away in the pocket of her hoodie. She got up off the log and headed towards the woods to have some privacy. “Where are you going?” Jeff called to her.  
Violet hesitated for a moment. “I just- I need to go for a walk.” She stuttered, curious about what the entity would give her in a note. She spun around quickly, heading into the woods behind her.  
Once she got away from the fire, she pulled the folded paper out from her pocket. Upon closer inspection, the page had a few drops of blood on it. The handwriting was messy, sprawled all the way down the paper. “Head to Ormond, I’ll find you in the woods.” It wasn’t signed by anyone, but it wasn’t hard to understand who it was from. She didn’t know how he got the entity to deliver it to her but that wasn’t her main concern. She had no clue how to get to Ormond. Could she even get to a killers realm without being called by the entity?  
When escaping a trial there’s a path that opens for you in the woods to return to the campfire and it was like the forest shifted in the fog. She had never tried to find the gates to get into a trial. Why would she? All she ever wanted was to escape, she would never try to get back in.  
Pulling her away from her thoughts, she heard her name being called behind her. She turned to see Jane and Jeff approach her. Violet crumpled the note and shoved it back into her pocket. “What is that?” Jane gestured to what she had hidden from them.  
Violet gave a panicked look between her and Jeff. “I saw him pulling you to the exit, what’s going on?” Jeff asked her.  
Violet ran her hand through her hair. “I don’t know.” She wasn’t lying, she had no clue what was going on. She was as confused as they were. “Don’t tell anyone. I don’t know what’s going on.” She sighed.  
“Is that a hickey?” Jane squinted at her neck.  
Violet ignored her question. “How do I get back to Ormond?” she asked them.  
“Why would you go back?” Jeff shook his head at her. “You don’t want to go in there, even if Frank spared your life.” Jeff warned.  
“You don’t understand wha-“  
“No trust me,” Jeff stopped her. “Tell me what’s going on. We won’t tell anyone, okay?” He was more gentle with his words.  
Violet shared a worried look with them. They both nodded at her, assuring what she said would stay between them. “I don’t know. He cornered me and took off his mask and kissed me. Jane saw it.” Violet tried to get away with telling them as little as possible. “What else do you know about Frank? Why shouldn’t I go to Ormond? How did they get here? How did you end up here?” She looked to Jeff for answers.  
He shook his head, leaning against the tree behind him. “I don’t know how those kids ended up here. They were rebellious teenagers, not murderers. I know they killed that janitor, but I don’t think it was on purpose. Frank was weird, but he was a nice guy, to me at least,” Jeff thought back to before he was brought here. “I lived in Ormond before my parents divorced, and I worked at the video store. Frank was a regular. I knew he had it tough growing up. I heard rumours that he was in the foster system his whole life. I’d met his foster dad, and he was a deadbeat alcoholic. I can’t imagine that he was a good caregiver. I used to draw while I worked, because the store wasn’t busy.” A small smile spread across his face at the memory. “One day, Frank came in and he saw my drawings. He asked me to do a commission mural for his gang, the Legion. Those kids were just normal rebellious teenagers. Sure, they stole and vandalized, but they weren’t bad people. That was the first commission piece I ever did and he gave me fifty bucks and a twelve pack of beer to come up to the ski lodge where they hung out to paint it for them. I was happy to do it,” Jeff recalled.  
Violet thought back to being inside the resort and remembered seeing the mural on the wall that said The Legion. “I left Ormond when my parents split up, and I came back when my dad died to sort a few things out. I went up to the ski resort with a twelve pack like old times, and I wanted to see if my mural was still there. That was the last thing I remember before waking up by the fire. I know the Legion got here before me. Frank hesitated when he saw me, he remembered me. He actually said sorry when he killed me the first time, but that’s the cycle of the entity. He can’t spare me, because the entity wants blood, and the killers have to deliver,” Jeff shrugged.  
“I’m sorry Jeff,” Violet sat down on a tree stump, frowning at him. “Why shouldn’t I go to Ormond? He won’t hurt me,” she assured him.  
“That doesn’t mean the others won’t. I know Frank and Julie had a thing back in high school. I don’t know if she’d like that fact that he let you escape.” He explained.  
Violet raised her eyebrow. “So he has a girlfriend? Are you fucking kidding me?” Violet sighed, a small laugh escaped her lips. “Glad to hear boys are all the same in this realm as well!” She exclaimed, standing up in frustration. “What else is new? You sleep with a guy then you find out he has-“ Violet stopped herself, eyes wide. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She didn’t mean to announce that to them. She thought she could get away with them just knowing they had kissed.  
Jane’s mouth hung open, shock spread on both her and Jeff’s faces. Violet swore under her breath, she knew she messed up. “Don’t tell anyone, please.” She begged. They both nodded in response. “Look, this came out of the campfire. I need to head to Ormond. I need to know what’s happening.” She uncrumpled the note in her pocket and handed it to them. She looked to Jeff for guidance.  
He sighed and shook his head, but Jane cleared her throat beside him. “The entity shifts the forest, but I know the killers can exit their realms because they’ve found us before. They just can’t kill us outside of trials. I’m assuming the entity tortures them if they injure us, so the killers stopped looking for the campfire. If the entity really gave you that note, then it would probably help you find each other out here. For a price. But I’m guessing Frank already paid the price if that note got brought to you. Just follow your gut,” Jane instructed. “Be careful, please.” Jane put her hand on Violet’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze accompanied by a weak smile.  
Jeff and Jane headed back to the fire, while Violet headed further into the dark forest.  
It felt like she had been walking forever with no guidance and no light to help her find her way. It seemed hopeless. She felt a pang of fear when she saw a familiar figure ahead of her. Jeff planted a seed of fear in her when he spoke of Julie. She approached the figure to see Franks familiar mask, as he leaned his body against a tree. “How did you get the entity to give me this?” Violet pulled the note out of her pocket as she approached him with force.  
“Hello to you too.” He crossed his arms over his chest, chuckling.  
She crossed her arms as well, but she wasn’t laughing and her composure was serious. She couldn’t decide if she was upset or angry, thinking about what Jeff had told her. “Jane and Jeff saw us,” She looked at the evil smile painted over his mask, “and David told the rest of them when you carried me to the gate.”  
Frank paused, his arms dropping to his sides. “I hate that stupid little British fucker.” He spoke through his mask, anger in his tone.  
“I asked Jeff about you because I was told you were from the same town.” She could feel him watching her through his mask. She had his attention. “Who’s Julie?” She stood her ground. She wasn’t scared of him.  
“Am I the only one you’ve faced out of all of us?” He asked, ignoring her pointed tone.  
“That’s not my point. I don’t care about the rest of them. I don’t care about facing them. He told me about Julie, is she your girlfriend?” Violet stepped towards him, trying to assert dominance in the conversation.  
Frank started laughing, throwing his head back in amusement. “Not at all, she was… something to me when we were in high school. When we ended up here we fought all the time. I realized I wasn’t into her like I thought I was. She felt the same. I realized she just saw me as a way out of Ormond, and you know what? She got what she wanted. We aren’t even living in that realm anymore.” He shook his head, still amused by the thought. “Why? Did that make you jealous babe?” He moved towards her, reaching a hand around her waist.  
She calmed down at his response, letting him touch her side. “You still didn’t answer my question. How did you send this to me?” She held up the note once again.  
“The entity will listen for blood,” he raised his hand in the air. His palm was sliced with dried blood around the wound.  
“Shit, why would you do that?” Violet grabbed his hand, looking at the wound. He shrugged in response. “Let me bandage it.” She spoke with worry in her voice.  
“I wanted to see you.” He looked down at her as she searched for something to heal his hand with. She was busy looking through her pockets. “Violet.” He spoke again to get her attention.  
She looked up at him, stunned. “Wait, how do you even know my name?” She spoke without meaning to. It was an awkward question, considering they had slept together.  
“David called your name when I was carrying you. I don’t need you to bandage me, we can’t die of an infection.” He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offered her one as he spoke. She took it and pulled a lighter out of her pocket. She watched him as he pushed his mask over his head to light his cigarette. She loved when he took his mask off. She liked the deep brown of his eyes. They were so dark they were almost black. “Looking at something?” He smirked down at her.  
“Yeah, you’re pretty hot. I like it when you take your mask off.” She cocked her head at him. She wasn’t a shy person, and she didn’t want him to think he could scare her. “I like your tattoo. It’s sexy, especially with that hickey next to it.” She smirked back at him.  
“I like your tattoo too, it’s cute. What made you want a playboy?” He placed his hand on her side, running his thumb over the hip bone where her playboy bunny tattoo was.  
“I don’t know. I was 16 and I just wanted a tattoo, and I thought a playboy bunny would be hot.” She shrugged, “Why a burning skull?”  
“I was 16, thought it was badass.” He chuckled. “I wanted more of them, but I guess now that I’m here it’s not really an option.”  
“Why not? There’s probably some pens with ink in that old ski resort, and we’ve got safety pins in our med-kits. You said it yourself, we can’t die of infection.” She elbowed his arm.  
“You’re pretty badass,” he smiled.  
“Yeah, I am I-“ she began to speak but was interrupted by him pulling her forward to kiss her. It was hard and passionate. He tossed his cigarette out and tangled his hands in her hair. They stopped at a crackling sound around them. They looked down at the ground, it was cracked and red like at the end of a trial, but it faded as they separated. “What the fuck?” She whispered, eyes wide.  
“I’ve never seen that before.” He spoke silently. A crow landed above them, fluttering its wings loudly. “Maybe I should take you back to the campfire?” His voice was quiet and questioning.  
Violet was surprised. He almost sounded scared of the entity. She never thought the killers would be scared of the entity as it only seemed to benefit them. They never got hurt like the survivors did. She nodded to Frank, and they started walking back the way Violet had came from.  
They walked in silence, as fear filled both of them. Yet neither of them wanted to admit it. Finally they could see a faint light through the trees: the campfire. They strode forward until something neither of them could’ve expected happened: a wall of branches grew with the sound of crackling. It was like what happened when the killer approached the exit gates in a trail, but Violet couldn’t get through either. She began to panic, pressing her hands against the branches, but a force held her back.  
Frank stepped back, looking at the wall the entity had built. “Violet?” He spoke quietly. She ignored him, trying to push through the barrier, her panic growing by the second. “Hey!” He called again, stepping towards her and grabbing her arm to pull her back. “Just look.” He held her still, looking at the wall the entity had built.  
She froze when she looked at the entity’s work. You Entertain Me was written in the vines. She sighed in relief as the vines receded, and relaxed knowing the entity wasn’t angry with them.  
“I guess you can go back to the campfire now.” Frank pulled his mask back down, and let go of her arm.  
“No… I want to stay with you.” Violet turned to him. “You make me feel like I’m not… stuck here.” She sighed. “I feel stupid because I don’t even know you.” She admitted, crossing her arms over her chest, self conscious.  
He sat down on a log, nodding his head. “How did you end up here, what happened?” He asked.  
She felt embarrassed, but she felt like she could open up to him. “I was at school… my friends thought I had a problem. They wanted to send me to the psych ward. I just left. I ran into the woods and I didn’t stop. That’s the last thing I remember before seeing that campfire.” She sat down next to him.  
“Why? Why were they-“ He started before she interrupted him.  
“I was pretty fucked up.” She started laughing to herself, “I was fucked up on drugs, and they said I was manic depressive. I was just on a lot of coke. I think I’d rather be in the hospital than here. I should’ve just let them take me.” She shook her head.  
“How old are you?”  
“17, I guess probably 18 now. It’s hard to keep track of days here. I was almost 18 when I ran away.” She frowned.  
“I was 19. I don’t know if time progresses here. I can’t really tell.” He shrugged, “I don’t know why I’m here, or why any of us are here. I didn’t plan on killing the janitor. He grabbed Julie and I defended her. I shouldn’t have made the rest of them do it with me… They could’ve been free, maybe. I guess I’ll never know. They’re killers now, because we can’t say no to the entity.” He sighed, defeated.  
“I just feel numb here. I don’t think I’m really scared anymore. I just end up at the campfire no matter what. When I’m with you I stop feeling numb.” Violet reached her hand out to touch his.  
He squeezed her hand, smiling under his mask as they sat in silence for a moment. “What does it feel like? Being hunted?” He turned to her slightly.  
She thought about it for a moment. “It was terrifying at first, but eventually it all just becomes routine and boring.”  
“Why do any of you even try then? If you’re ending up at the campfire either way, why would it matter?” Frank always wondered about that. He didn’t understand how the entity worked at first. Over time he came to realize that the survivors all lived either way. He always wondered why they tried if they didn’t really die. He wondered if the entity fed off their fear, or their blood.  
“I don’t try out of fear of the killers or to please the entity. I think we all do it to avoid being sacrificed. Being sacrificed is an inexplicable pain. When your body gets pierced by the entity it’s like it’s tearing every particle of your being apart. It’s a sharp and burning pain. It feels like your soul is being ripped away from your physical being. Your blood is boiling and your organs are incinerating. That doesn’t even begin to explain how painful it is, and it feels like forever. You always think it will never end. Until you wake up at the campfire, knowing you’re going to have to do it all over again.” She spoke slowly.  
He went silent, not knowing how to respond. He didn’t know how it felt to be a survivor. Being a killer was gratifying. At first he didn’t want to partake in the act of killing these innocent people he didn’t know. Then he realized they didn't die. They just kept coming back. Then he didn’t feel bad about it anymore. It felt rewarding, and he had developed a lust for blood over time, craving the next kill. It gave him a sense of power. He never really thought about how the survivors felt anymore. He just found most of them annoying. If anything he wanted to kill them.  
Frank thought back to the hardest sacrifice he ever committed in a trial; it was the first time he killed Jeff. He didn’t recognize him at first. He had never really bothered to get a good look at the survivors. They were all the same to him after a while. It wasn’t until he had him on the ground bleeding out that he saw his face. He recognized the man he used to see at the video store back in Ormond. The man who painted the mural on the wall of their ski resort. He was more than just a dumb survivor to Frank, he was someone he knew. Someone he actually didn’t mind in his shitty old town. Frank didn’t kill him, he let him go. He couldn’t bring himself to sacrifice Jeff. However, you can’t deny the entity of what it wants forever, and eventually he had to kill him. The entity got into his head, screaming and screaming until Frank finally made the sacrifice. Frank only had to be physically tortured by the entity once to know he couldn’t deny it. He didn’t want to become like the rest of the killers. So he submitted to the entity. Then Jeff became like the rest of them; just another person to kill. Over and over again.  
It made Frank wonder if eventually the entity would make him do the same to Violet. He couldn’t imagine it. He could never do that to her. She made him feel like no one else ever had. He had no idea what the feeling was, but it was good. It was an instant feeling. Even though they had just met, he knew he couldn’t hurt her. It was something other than the numbness he usually felt. He smiled to himself, squeezing her hand as they sat side by side. He thought maybe the entity would let him continue sparing her if it was satisfied with their intimacy.  
“Why are you here? Or how I guess…” She broke the silence. “If what Jeff told me was true, and you only killed one person, why you? Why the rest of them?”  
Frank sighed through his mask. “Have you ever found a journal?” She shook her head in response. “You haven’t been here that long. There’s these pages from a journal that come and go. They get lost and then they get found. Some guy wrote them. I don’t know who he is or how he got out, but he wrote journals about the entity, this place, and the trials.” She stared at him blankly. He continued, “I read a few of them. There was one that I read over and over until I lost the page. It haunted me, because I don’t know why I’m here, it was number 26.” He recalled the old pieces of paper he had seen in passing.  
“The Entity reaches out, taking them into the place between worlds where it demands they do its bidding. They must hunt and kill the prey set in front of them. Some go willingly, others need to be convinced. The Entity tortures them until they are much less human and far more thing, until the last light of humanity has faded from their souls and they take up their weapons and sacrifice the Survivors.” He spoke slowly, but he was sure of his words. “I don’t know why it picked us. But it makes us kill. I started killing because I knew the entity would make me either way. A lot of us don’t want to be here either. The darkness called me and I followed, I didn’t have anywhere else to go. The others… They came looking for me and it took them too. Susie… It tortured her and it’s my fault. I killed that man and I made them help. I stabbed him to protect Julie but I made them finish it. Julie and Joey did it when I told them to but Susie… I’m the reason she’s here. She didn’t want to do it, I made her. I screamed at her and I grabbed her hand and I forced her to do it. I deserve to be here, she doesn’t. ” His words were heavy with sorrow.  
She turned to him, studying his masked face. The blood smeared across it, the creepy smile painted on. She believed him, but she also wondered if he really didn’t want to be a killer. She thought about the other killers she faced. She wondered how they ended up here or what they did, or if they had to be convinced to kill. Violet considered what it would be like to be a killer. It couldn’t possibly be worse than being murdered everyday. “What does it feel like? Killing someone, how does it feel?” She was thinking out loud. He was quiet, not knowing how to respond. “Does it feel good?” She pried for an answer.  
He didn’t want to respond to her. It was a hard question, and there was no right answer. He didn’t want her to be scared of him. He didn’t want her to think less of him if he told her the truth. She moved closer to him, touching her fingers to his mask. He grabbed her hand and turned his head away before she could push his mask off. The mask was a good way to hide emotions. It was like a wall between him and the real world.  
“I bet it feels good.” The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them. His grip loosened as he turned his head back to her curiously. Her voice was quiet, but firm. “I bet it feels like you’re the most powerful person alive. You’re controlling life and death, that must feel good.” Her voice had a kind of hunger to it. She ignored his hand on her arm and lifted his mask anyway. “Tell me it doesn’t turn you on.” She smirked at him.  
Frank had a look of shock on his face. Surprised by her words. Surprised she was interested in killing. She wasn’t wrong through. Bloodlust took over sometimes. “Not the way we have to do it. Not the sacrifices. That’s nothing for me. When the entity lets us have a mori- That’s different, that’s me killing someone. That’s personal, not just putting them on a meat hook.” He shook his head at her. “I never want to do that to you, I don’t want to sacrifice you.” He sighed.  
“You make me forget about the trials. You make me forget about all that shit.” She looked up to him, leaning up to kiss him again. He kissed her back, cupping the side of her face with his hand as they melted together.  
When their lips separated, he looked down to her and smiled. “I forget about everything else when I kiss you.” He whispered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm very excited for the next chapter, we introduce a very interesting character!


	5. What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter, I feel like this was when I really chose what direction I was going with this story. It's a bit shorter than the last, but I hope you enjoy it!

Violet bolted swiftly through the Red Forest, a steady heartbeat in her ear. She was close to giving up, knowing she had little to no chance of escaping. There were three generators left and her last surviving teammate was running out of time on the hook. She felt the heartbeat fade as she ducked quickly behind a crumbling wall. Violet slowly approached the hook that held Claudette in the air, as she fought off the entity’s tendrils.   
Picking up speed, Violet approached her friend, who looked down at her with wide eyes. “No Violet! Run!” Claudette screamed looking straight past Violet. She let go of the arm in front of her, letting it pierce through her chest, which prompted Violet to keep running.   
She didn’t need to look behind her to know he was stalking her, that’s what Ghostface was known for. She sprinted past the hook, trying to loop him around a few obstacles. She threw down a palette and heard him groan in shock behind her. She smiled to herself as she sprinted towards the cabin in the center of the woods. She slowed herself down, and crept around the cabin, trying to hide from him while listening for the open hatch. She continued around a corner and came face to face with the white mask she was trying to avoid. He was crouched down to her level, waiting for her to find him. He put one finger to his mask, motioning for her to be quiet. She was terrified, but he wasn’t holding his knife. Instead he held up a notepad that had blue ink written across the open page: What's your favorite scary movie?   
Her eyes widened and she bolted past him. He grabbed onto her arm but she slid through his grasp. He lunged forward, grabbing her and throwing her back. “You’re a little slippery, aren’t you?” He spoke in a low, playful tone.   
She fell backwards, supporting herself with her elbows, trying to move away. Ghostface let out a slow laugh, shaking his head. “Very pretty. I get it, you are quite enticing,” He tilted his head to the side, “I’m sad I’m only just getting to meet you now. I love watching the survivors learn in trials. I’ve been watching and I think you’ve already found your way. For now at least. I heard you were pretty bad at first, took a while to get out of a trail alive. Though your first few escapes weren’t from skill now were they?” He moved over her, squatting next to her body. She pushed herself up, trying to escape to the side but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the ground. He got on top of her, pinning her down to the floor. He pulled his knife out and stabbed it through her right hand, making sure it was attached to the ground so she couldn’t escape.   
Violet screamed out in pain, eyes watering. She was shocked at how personal he was. Every move he made against her seemed like it was premeditated. It was like he knew how she was going to respond even before she did, but this was the first time she had ever faced him. She realized he was serious when he said he’d been watching her.   
“It’s not very nice to try to leave mid conversation. I think our chat was just beginning.” He moved off her body and stood above her. “Now Violet, I’m gonna give you two options - and I think I’m being really nice here. I don’t give survivors choices like these. Now one of these is really good for you so I’d listen. Before I give you your options, I’d like an answer to my question: What’s your favorite scary movie?” He cocked his head at her.   
She looked at his ghostface mask, knowing there was a man under there, like Frank hid behind his. It took her a minute to calm herself. She knew she was ending up in the same place either way, so there wasn’t that much of a point in trying to escape. Plus there was already a knife in her hand so she couldn’t really move anyways. “Do you want me to say Halloween? Like Casey?” She spoke in a sarcastic tone.   
He let out a slight chuckle. “This isn’t Scream sweetheart, and I’m no Billy Loomis. I’m not that stupid, I just liked the mask, and I’ve heard we look alike.” She could almost feel his cocky smile under the mask.   
“What do you want? I really don’t love sitting here with a knife through my palm.” She looked at him then gestured up to her hand stabbed into the floorboard.   
Ghostface dropped his tone to the slimy voice from scream. “You’re awfully sassy for someone with a knife through their palm.” He mocked her. “I’m still waiting.” He taunted as he wrapped his hand around the knife and twisted the blade in her hand.   
“Jesus fucking Christ!” She screamed, her body reacting to the pain. “Holy shit, I don’t know! I never found them scary! Why the fuck did you do that?” She screamed again, her voice trembled with pain, he continued to move the knife, staring at her expectantly under his mask. “Holy fucking hell! Maybe Saw? I like the traps!” Her eyes watered, tears falling down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth in pain.   
“Was that so hard?” His voice was condescending. “You are beautiful, especially when you’re in pain. Mascara running down your face - it’s classic, sexy even. Julie’s gonna hate you.” He shook his head. Violet froze at the mention of Julie. Ghostface smiled under his mask at her reaction to that name. He knew that was a weakness for her. “Oh yes, you had two choices. Now I’m really hoping you’ll pick the one where we both benefit, but I don’t really mind killing you either. I’m just going to trust that you won’t run because this knife can go straight into the other hand.” He spoke clearly before yanking the knife out of her flesh.   
She tried to scream but no sound came out. She rolled onto her side, holding her hand to her chest as blood poured out of it. “Oh man that’s pretty hot too.” His voice was raspy as he watched her cry in pain. “Now here’s your choices, and hear me out: first option, you can run away, try to find the hatch. Though please keep in mind that I know where it is and will beat you to it. I didn’t close it because I wanted to have time to talk” he pushed her hair out of her face as she calmed herself down. His hand wandered down her body, brushing over her breast before lifting it away. “Second option is, tell me why you are where you are right now? I want you to tell me why you think you got taken to the entity’s realm. Indulge me, and maybe I’ll send you out through the vents.”   
She looked at him confused. She had no answer. She didn’t understand why any of the survivors were here. Ghostface continued, unimpressed by her lack of a response. “Well I’ll be honest with you, I’ve been watching you. I know which tent you sleep in. I know what color of underwear you’ve got on. Oh, and I know what you do in the forest with Frank. Let me just tell you, honestly, that you’ve got some guts. I don’t think I’d have the balls to try to steal Julie’s property.” Violet looked up at the mask, wishing she could see his face.   
She was scared, she didn’t want anyone to know she’d been seeing Frank. She’d been meeting him in the forest almost every night since the night after their last trall together. She was confused about him calling Frank Julie’s property, Frank had told her they weren’t together. Suddenly an anger fueled inside her. Had he lied to her about Julie?  
“Oh there she is. I don’t think she’s on the right side of this game.” He chuckled, “You, my dear, were never meant to be one of them. You don’t have hope like the rest of them. The anger you feel right now…That anger is the root of a killer.”   
“Shut up.” She shook her head at him. She pushed herself off the ground, coming face to face with him. “Are Frank and Julie together?” She looked into the mesh eyes of his mask.   
He was surprised by how fearless she was. Smiling to himself, he stepped towards her to see if she would back down. “Maybe not. They’re on again, off again. They’re teenagers, what do you expect?” He was impressed when she didn’t back away from him. “Julie’s intense. Beautiful, blonde hair, typical popular girl type.” Ghostface watched Violet’s jealousy grow. “Don’t worry, you’re prettier.” He stroked her cheek. Her eyes were unsure, self conscious. He took out his camera, flipping far back into the photos until he found one that he knew would enrage her against Frank. He showed her the screen, the picture was through the window of the ski lodge. Frank and Julie stood facing each other, their masks were both pushed on top of their heads. Their lips were pressed against each other’s as they embraced. “This is from quite a while ago. Keep that in mind.” He used a more sympathetic tone to create a foundation of trust between them.   
She tried to stay calm, but her thoughts were racing, it hurt to see Frank with someone else. She was angry, upset, and unsure. She had trusted him, she felt so safe with him, but now she didn’t know what to believe. When she asked him about Julie before had he just lied to her face? Or was Ghostface misleading her? She didn’t know this man. She didn’t know what was under that mask. She didn’t even know his name, but he knew so much about her.  
Violet wanted to see Frank. She wanted to see if she could tell if he was lying to her. She needed to get out of the trial and head into the woods to meet him. She knew it had to be close to the time they usually met by now. “I need to get out of here.” She looked up at the mask.   
He shook his head at her. “That's not how this works sweetheart. I need you to answer my question if you want to make it out alive. I already have my answer. I wanted to hear what you thought your truth is. It’s your loss, you could’ve had the black lock.”   
“Fine just sacrifice me, I need to get back to camp.” Her face was desperate, making the killer bite his lip under the mask.   
He shook his head, letting out a low laugh while stepping closer to her. “I couldn’t sacrifice you. I want you all to myself.” He caressed her cheek. His voice was just above a whisper, but it was strong and powerful. He leaned his face down closer to hers. “You are my obsession, after all.” His hand rested on her shoulder as he walked around her slowly until his chest was to her back. She was frozen in place, confused by the fact that he wouldn’t sacrifice her. She almost turned her head until she felt his warm lips on her neck. Her whole body tingled as his hot breath touched her skin, shivers running down her spine. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll be seeing you later.” He whispered as his lips brushed against her ear.   
She was conflicted by the sensation. It felt good until a pain shot through her chest. She looked down to see blood pouring from her heart with the sharp point of his knife poking through. She turned to look at him. His mask was covering his face completely. She wished she had looked when he kissed her neck. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. He could hardly contain his excitement under his mask. The face she made was so stimulating for him in many ways. He grabbed her before she could fall, and gently set her down on the ground so that she was laying on her stomach. He pulled out his camera and gripped her hair, pulling her head up. She coughed, blood spewing out of her mouth as he squatted down next to her. He put his face close to hers and took a photograph of the two of them. He did this with all his victims, but this was by far the photo he was most excited about. He knew he wanted to capture this moment and savour it. More than that, he wanted to deliver this photo to someone special.


	6. Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept forgetting to post this chapter oops. Hope you enjoy!

Violet woke up abruptly as the fog disappeared around her. She gasped for air, her hands shot to her chest where she felt a steering pain.   
“What the hell happened to you?” David ran to her from across the fire. All the survivors that were present turned to look at her, Claudette rushed over as well. She looked down, seeing the blood coming through her hoodie. Suddenly she recalled the sensation of a knife pushing through her chest. The memories of her interaction with Ghostface started to flood back into her mind. She looked at her hand, which had blood coming from both sides. She was fortunate that the entity did help to heal them to an extent. No wounds were fatal when she respawned but they still had to be healed.   
Violet couldn’t form a sentence, her mind was racing. It felt like she had a million thoughts that all jumbled into one. She forgot how to speak for a moment. She looked down in awe at her hand that just a short time ago had a gaping hole from where Ghostface had dug his knife through it. She stared into the campfire, lost in the thought of him breathing down her neck, his lips on her skin ever so briefly. His movements were so fluid, they were smooth and firm. Everything he did was carefully thought out. He was hypnotic and his movements - even the most violent ones - were delicate and graceful. She wondered how any killer could execute that.   
Her mind raced to the photo of Julie and Frank, she could practically see their silhouettes in the fire. The thought of Frank with another girl saddened and enraged her. She hung onto a small bit of hope that Ghostface was wrong. That Frank was truthful when he said that they were a thing of the past. She thought about the first time she met Frank in the forest, and how the ground cracked beneath them when they kissed. It was so perfect, she finally stopped feeling numb. She finally felt hope that there was something for her to look forward to.   
Hope: that was what Ghostface had told her she was lacking in comparison to her teammates. He said that she instead radiated the energy of the killers.   
Did that mean without Frank her hope would be gone? Without that one connection would she ripped from her role as survivor? She couldn’t imagine killing her teammates, but she remembered what Frank had told her about the journal entry. That the unwilling killers were forced into participating over time.   
She was snapped out of her train of thought when David shook her shoulders, trying to bring her back to their attention. Claudette had a medical kit open next to her as she inspected her injuries. “What happened?” Claudette’s voice was gentle and concerned.   
“He… he killed me. He killed me.” Her voice broke as she spoke in disbelief.   
Claudette ducked her head, going through her medical supplies. David nodded and sat down on the other side of her. “He used a Mori on you.” His voice was low.   
“What does that even mean?” She winced as Claudette cleaned the wound on her hand.   
Claudette and David shared a look. “It’s more personal. He chose to kill you instead of making a sacrifice.” Claudette frowned at her, “What took so long though? And what happened to your hand? When Ghostface does a Mori he usually just stabs you in the back.”  
Violet didn’t know how to respond. She couldn’t tell them about their conversation. She assumed it would be shocking that he even talked to her. “He chased me for a while. Then he pinned me to the ground with a knife through my hand and asked me what my favourite scary movie was.” Violet recalled, careful of the information she shared.   
“He talked to you? What’s with killers and talking to you? They never-“ David began until Violet interrupted him.   
“No he wrote it on a notepad. Then he moved the knife around in my hand until I gave him an answer.” She quickly covered her tracks, not wanting them to be suspicious of the interaction. She laughed a little, “I tried to be snarky with him and make a joke about Scream. He kept turning the knife until I gave him a real answer.” She shook her head, proud of the fact she had the balls to be sarcastic with the killer.   
Claudette gave her a concerned look, “Do you want to go to my tent so I can heal your chest?” She offered her privacy. Violet shook her head and removed her hoodie, leaving her in just her black bralette which had blood staining the bottom of it around her wound. She caught David watching her before Claudette asked him to help her heal the wound on her back. “What’s an obsession?” She asked them, curious about what Ghostface had meant.   
Laurie spoke up from across the fire. “Some killers have a survivor as their obsession when you enter a trial with them. Some of them make it their goal to eliminate their obsession over everything else, others like to save them for last… Savour the kill.” Her voice was sad, it was obvious she was Michael Myers’ obsession every time.   
While they healed her wounds she thought about what she would say to Frank when she went to meet him. She didn’t want to confront him, she wanted to see if she would notice any insincerity in their interaction. She didn’t want to trust him until she was sure he wasn’t with Julie. She wanted to know more about Julie. Who she was. What she looked like. She had never even faced her in a trial, but all she could think about was if Julie was better than her. Ghostface told her Julie was beautiful, but she wanted to see for herself. She couldn’t really make out her face from the photo Ghostface had shown her.   
When they finally healed her, Violet wanted to go to her tent and get changed from her bloody clothing. David offered to walk with her, and as much as she wanted to say no, she didn’t want to be rude.   
As they left the campfire David watched her. She held her hoodie, walking in just her jeans and bra, her midriff had bandages wrapped all the way around. “Are you okay? I know getting Mori’d can be… intense.” He spoke cautiously.   
Violet shrugged. “It’s whatever. It’s what killers do… they kill. He probably just did it to intimidate me because it was my first trial with him.” She tried to play it off as casually as possible.   
“Why did you ask about obsessions? He talked to you didn’t he? You just didn’t want to say it in front of everyone.” He questioned as they approached her tent.   
She paused, thinking through her next response. She nodded yes, knowing there was no way to deny it. “When he had the knife in my hand I screamed for him to sacrifice me. He told me he wouldn’t just sacrifice me because I was his obsession.” She lied, though it was close to the truth.   
“I’m sorry,” David moved towards her, slipping a hand behind her back, careful not to touch her wound. She looked up at him, she knew this would happen. She knew he was interested in her since day one. “You don’t deserve to be stuck here.” His voice was nearly a whisper as he moved his face towards hers.   
Violet back away slightly. “Look I really need to get changed. I might go to sleep or for a walk. I need some time to think.” She trailed off, backing towards her tent. He nodded, running a hand through his hair as he backed away awkwardly.   
Violet turned to her tent, going inside. When she entered she froze in place, seeing a collection of old news articles in the centre of the floor. Everything else was untouched. She picked them up and sat on her sleeping bag, inspecting the old pieces of paper. They were all articles about Ghostface and his victims. They were from all across America. He had travelled the country on a murder spree. Many of the articles had photos that Ghostface had taken with the victim, which he must have left for the journalists to find.   
It was unnerving to know Ghostface had been in her tent. That he had entered the survivors space which they considered safe. She was in awe that he could sneak in and out unnoticed. She almost laughed at the newspapers,as it was humorous how he tried to gloat to her about his murders. She knew he loved leaving people in suspense, and loved that attention.   
She put the newspaper under her sleeping bag and got changed. She was happy the entity provided them with other clothes so she didn’t have to stay in her blood soaked hoodie.  
She changed into a large knitted black sweater, which fell halfway down her thigh, putting just pantyhose on rather than her jeans. She slipped her black boots back on, ready to head into the forest, pushing her thoughts about Ghostface aside.   
As she approached Franks familiar figure leaning against a tree she noticed something in his hand. “Hey what’s-“ She started as she came closer to him, but stopped when he pushed up his mask and gave her a concerned look.   
“Are you okay?” He asked her, worry in his voice. Confusion ran across her face, until he held out a photograph. It was the photograph that Ghostface had taken with her. Blood pouring out of her mouth while Ghostface squatted down next to her, holding her head up by her hair.   
“I’m fine. Claudette and David patched me up.” She held up her bandaged hand, “How did you get this?” She took the photo from him, folding it and pushing it down the side of her boot due to a lack of pockets.   
“It was on my bed when I went to grab my jacket” He said as he gently grabbed her hand, inspecting the bandage. “What did he do?”   
“He stabbed a knife through my hand and wiggled it around until I told him what my favourite scary movie was.” She almost laughed at how stupid it was. “Then he told me he watched us. He offered me the hatch if I told him why I was here, but I didn’t know the answer. I told him to sacrifice me, and he said he wouldn’t sacrifice me because I was his obsession, but I’m okay now.” Her tone turned serious. She knew she had to be careful with the details she shared, knowing Frank wouldn’t be too keen on Ghostface kissing her neck.   
Frank sighed, pulling another photograph out of his back pocket. It was Frank and Violet kissing in the forest. Ghostface had captured them in a true moment of passion, her hand was in his hair, thumb stroking his cheek. His arm was wrapped around her body. She almost smiled at the photograph, the emotion in the image was pure bliss. Though when she looked up at Frank she could tell he was displeased. “He left this too.” He handed the picture to her. “He stalked us. He took pictures. What if someone found this? What if he left it for someone else?” Frank began pacing as stress became evident in his tone.   
“Like who?” Violet crossed her arms over her chest. She wondered if he was scared of Julie seeing the photo. Maybe if Julie saw this photo she would feel the same way Violet felt when Ghostface showed her the picture of Julie and Frank.   
“I don’t know, do you think the other survivors would react well to this?” Frank thought the statement would be obvious to her. Though he didn’t know how fixated she was on the thought of Julie.   
“Are you scared of Julie finding out?” Violet’s voice was firm, making Frank freeze in place.   
He looked at her. There was only one answer to that question, and he didn’t want to lie to her. Julie finding out was something that weighed on his mind, even if they weren’t together anymore. “Obviously I am, and you should be -“   
“Oh my god! Of course you are.” Tears sprang to her eyes as a short laugh burst out of her mouth. She wondered how she could let herself be so stupid. Of course he lied to her, he must’ve still been with Julie. This was all that filled her mind. “Why don’t you just go back to your girlfriend. I’m done with this right now.” She cried.   
As Violet went to storm back to camp, Frank grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He wrapped one hand around her waist so she couldn’t pull away from him. He leaned down to press his lips against hers. She was shocked at the motion. He caught her off guard so she didn’t have the chance to push him away. When his lips broke away from hers, he looked down at her, holding her from looking away with his hand on the side of her face. “It’s not like that Violet.” He whispered to her.   
She shook her head, her mind flustered. “I don’t know Frank, I need some time right now.” Her tone was harsh and pointed. She backed away from his grip, exhausted, confused, and still a little bit angry.   
She was even more upset when he let her walk away. He didn’t even try to make her stay, try to set things right. Angry tears fell down her cheeks when she turned and saw him walking away as well. She felt like he didn’t even care that she was upset.   
Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and pulled her to the side. She was spun around to see Ghostface in front of her. He placed his finger over the mouth of his mask, motioning for her to be quiet. “Did you like my presents?” He whispered as he moved his finger away from the plastic mask.   
“All your news articles? I don’t really care about your murder victims.” She rolled her eyes at him.   
“Oh but you’re one of them, aren’t you?” He reached down and pulled the photograph out of her boot. “I could see in your eyes that you want to know what’s under my mask. You seem like a smart girl, all the answers are on those pages.” He pushed the photograph into his jacket, keeping it for himself.   
Violet thought about how he had left the photo for Frank, meaning Ghostface got in and out of Ormond undetected. “Whatever, I get it. You’re oh-so stealthy. So mysterious. I’ll never find out who you are.” She wove her hands in the air, pretending to be scared. “What if I just lifted up your mask when you were least expecting it?” She smirked, stepping towards him.   
Ghostface stepped forwards as well, in one quick motion he pulled out his knife and pressed it to her cheek. “I don’t think you’ll be able to do that.” He cocked his head at her as she froze.   
“You can’t hurt me outside of a trial.” Her eyes showed fear, but she tried to remain confident.   
Ghostface pushed the blade harder against her skin. She could feel the blood trickle down her cheek as he slid the knife across her skin. “Are you sure?” He mocked her.   
She shuddered at the sharp pain of his knife, but stood her ground. She wanted something from him. “Okay, I get it, you’re Mr. Mystery.” She raised her hands in surrender, to which he put away his knife.   
He let out a slight chuckle, grabbing her left wrist to look at her bandaged hand. “Oh man, you should’ve seen the look on David’s face when you took your shirt off for them to heal that one.” Ghostface snickered and poked her chest right where the wound was, making her curse under her breath. She backed away to hold her wound. “You like any kind of attention don’t you? Your parents didn’t pay much mind to you as a kid. You’ll take any attention you can get. That’s why you used drugs, and all you crave is the release that the intoxication provided.” His words lingered in the air.   
She stared at him in disbelief, wondering how he knew so much about her life before she came here. “Oh don’t look so surprised, you’re easy to read. I saw your withdrawals when you first got here. Cocaine right? Depression, exhaustion, nausea, and nightmares are the withdrawal symptoms for cocaine.” He moved towards her but she stepped away until her back hit a tree behind her.  
“Stop.” She barely made a sound. His mask was inches away from her face. “Please.” She begged, looking to the ground.   
“Now that’s what I like to hear.” His tone dropped. It was sick how pleased he sounded. “You want something from me don’t you, sweetheart?” He wiped the blood off her cheek.   
She collected herself and looked back up at him. “You can sneak in and out of Ormond. I want to go. I want to see who Julie is.” She was straight to the point, ready to see who she was so threatened by.   
He laughed again. “Oh that’s a deathwish if I ever heard one.” He shook his head at her.   
He looked back at her, knowing she was completely serious. “I’ll do anything, I just want to go there.” Her tone was desperate.   
“Anything?” This peaked his interest. He pushed her hair away from her face. “Wanna play a game?” He asked sadistically.   
“What game?”   
“Truth or dare.” He breathed. She had an unsure look on her face but she nodded, knowing she was making a deal with the devil. “Deal then. I’ll let you know when I want to play. Let me deliver on my part of the deal first.” He offered her his hand to shake, and she accepted.   
She knew he picked her wounded hand so he could squeeze it a little too hard, but she ignored it, letting him lead the way to Ormond.


	7. Jealous Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated, I wasn't motivated to edit even though I had the chapter written already. I've been so sick and depressed Also I wrote this smut drunk originally and then edited it so sorry if it's a little extra  
> Warning: Violent smut.

Violet pondered the deal she made with Ghostface as she followed him through the woods. Playing truth or dare with a man like him was a scary thought, who knew what he wanted from her. She thought about only ever choosing truth, guessing how extreme his dares would be. Though she thought about how he would dig into her mind to gain information to use against her if she chose truth. There was really no winning in this scenario, but she already made her choice.   
She regretted her choice of not wearing jeans as the cold wind of Ormond hit her when they approached the large stone entryway. She took a deep breath before following Ghostface into the entrance, knowing she was taking a big risk. She took in her surroundings as they entered. She had never seen this terrain outside of a trial, it was completely different. There was no hooks or generators. The crumbling walls for survivors to hide behind and vault through were non existent in reality. The ski resort was surrounded by pine trees with snow coating their branches. The ski lodge had abandoned construction equipment littered around it just like it did in trials. She wondered what the other maps looked like outside of the trials.  
Ghostface snapped her out of her train of thought by pulling her behind a pine tree. ”Follow me, stay down, don’t be seen.” He whispered to her.   
She nodded eagerly, it was almost exhilarating, no matter the circumstance. She followed him as they moved slowly towards the ski lodge. Ghostface led her up to an open window, one that she had used to vault through during trials. She looked at the masked figure, seeking permission to look into the building. He gestured to the window and nodded at her, telling her to peek in. She looked at the fire pit, which was surrounded by couches. The fire lit up the whole room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the legion sitting around the fire. She took in the scene, three teenagers sat around the fire, relaxing, joking with each other.   
She looked over each one, knowing that these were Franks friends. These were the people that he had been close to even before he ended up here.   
She could recognize them just by descriptions. Joey she had faced before in a trial, she had actually escaped from him. He was tall with dark skin. He had his mask off but his bandana remained around his neck. Next to him on the couch sat a small girl with pink hair. She wore a big navy blue sweater with a plaid skirt and leggings. She was laughing, her smile was wide and she had braces, she looked young. That had to have been Susie. Last but not least, was Julie. She sat on the adjacent couch by herself, her feet up on the cushions. Her jacket and sweater were unzipped which she wore over a tight black tank top and black jeans. Her mask, which was almost identical to Franks, sat on the floor leaned against the couch.   
Ghostface was right, Julie was absolutely beautiful. She watched as Julie pulled her long blonde hair out of her ponytail that held it away from her face. She lit a cigarette before throwing the pack and lighter to the other end of the couch. Her features were soft yet defined, she was thin but still had a curve to her figure. She understood why Frank liked her. What she didn’t understand was -if Frank really wasn’t with her anymore- why he would ever want to leave her. She was physically beautiful in every way, Violet was in awe.   
She watched as Frank walked down the stairs towards his friends. He threw his mask at Julie and pushed his jacket off before plopping down next to her on the couch. She rested her back against the armrest and put her legs on Franks lap, making Violet sigh silently. Frank took the cigarette from Julie’s mouth and placed it between his lips. “Hey! Get your own!” Violet heard her shout. Julie tried to grab it from him but he held it away from her, smiling. She crawled over him to take the cigarette from him. He finally gave up and lit his own as she went back to her previous position.   
Violet was jealous, it was plain and simple. She knew she hadn’t seen any real evidence that Frank and Julie were still a couple, but that didn’t make her any less jealous. It was more than that. It was how happy he looked with her, the way he threw his mask at her. He didn’t even think about taking his mask off around his friends, he didn’t need to hide behind it when he was with them. She envied the way he smiled when she tried to get her cigarette back from him, the playful energy they had together. This was his legion, and she knew she couldn’t compete with that.   
Violet looked away from the window, back to the masked man who brought her all this way. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding at him, signalling she was ready to leave. Ghostface and her descended back into the pine trees towards the exit, before they heard Julie’s voice “Franky!” She screeched.   
Jealousy boiled inside Violet “I want to slit her throat.” She stopped in her tracks, her voice was filled with anger fueled by envy. Ghostface grabbed her, covering her mouth with one hand, guiding her the rest of the way out of Ormond. They got to the stone wall, completely out of earshot of the ski lodge before he let her go. “I agreed to take you here, not to watch Julie gauge your eyes out because you were jealous of her and your little boy toy.” Ghostface scolded her, but his tone was still amused.  
“What do you care? Why does it matter to you?” She stepped towards him, unafraid.   
“You still have your end of the deal to fulfill, and this is a long running contract.” He went back to his slimey Ghostface voice.   
“You care because you want to play a stupid game of truth or dare?” She almost started laughing at how stupid it was, “Okay, do I get a turn too?” She crossed her arms over her chest.   
“Of course you do sweetheart, but I get to go first.” His tone was so cocky she wanted to just rip the mask off his head. That was all she wanted from this, eventually he’d have to pick dare.   
“Okay, truth.” She moved closer to show him that she wasn’t scared.   
He stepped closer until she started to cowar, asserting his dominance. He backed her into the stone wall in the arches of the exit gate. “What are you thinking about right now, this exact second.” He breathed down at her.   
“I want to see what’s under your mask, I want to know your name… I’m glad your stupid game is somewhat distracting from the thought of that blonde bitch. Truth or dare?” She replied.   
“Truth” he spoke cautiously, but knowing exactly what she wanted to ask.   
Violet wanted to know his name, but she didn’t want to be so predictable to him so she picked something else. “What’s your favourite scary movie?” She cocked her head at him, smiling, as she knew it shocked him by the long pause it took him to answer.   
“You know, I like the traps in Saw too, they’re artistic. Though Amanda never plays fair, that’s her only fault. She also kind of a bitch. I’ve talked to her a few times and it was never pleasant.” He thought for a moment. ”I liked Halloween. Where do you think I became inspired to stalk the way I do? Truth or dare?” He asked.   
“Truth.” She answered only because she was scared of what he might dare her.   
“Did it turn you on when I hurt you?” His mask was menacingly close to her face. He raised his hand to stroke her cheek. Violet blushed, her body betraying her. She didn’t want to tell him the truth because the answer made her uncomfortable. “Are you wet right now?” He added, trailing his hand down to her waist.   
“You only get one question per turn.” She whispered, her voice wavering.   
He smirked under his mask, knowing her answer to both questions was yes. He pulled off his glove and slipped his hand under her sweater. He created friction over her underwear, waiting to see if she would push his hand away. Instead of rejecting his advances, a look of pleasure sprung into her face as his hand moved in a circular motion. Ghostface took this as his permission to do whatever he wanted. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand moved against her underwear.,“Are you sure you want to keep that mask on?” She looked up through the mesh eyeholes, giving him a begging look. She could feel his erection growing against her body, and she gave him a dirty smile.   
She tested his limits, moving her head to the side, and slightly lifting the fabric off his neck, just to press her lips against his bare skin. He let her, but he was cautious, predicting her next moves. He was prepared when she tried to lift the mask from his head. She tried to rip the mask off quickly, but he pushed her back against the wall, making her gasp. He grabbed her chin with his gloved hand, and shook his head at her. He used his strength to push her down on her knees, to which she obeyed. She eagerly started to undo his pants. Letting him spring free from his jeans, she gasped at the size of his erection.   
She smiled up at the masked figure above her, as she ran her tongue from his base to the tip, before taking the end in her mouth. She bobbed her head, looking up at his mask. She wished she could see his expression. It was nerve-racking, not being able to see his face and read his thoughts.   
He placed his hand at the back of her head, pushing her further down, making her gag.   
He laughed at the sound of her struggling, even though it felt amazing.   
She used one hand to stroke the length that she couldn’t fit in her mouth. She used her free hand to push against his hip, so she could control how far he pushed her head forward. As she increased her pace, his grip loosened on the back of her head, letting her take over for a moment. His breathing hitched when she circled her tongue around the tip. A small moan escaped his lips, making her pull her mouth away and smile as she kissed the head.   
He shook his head and grabbed onto the back of her hair, he didn’t want her to feel she had any control over him. He wouldn’t let her tease him. He forced himself further into her mouth. She gagged as he practically fucked her throat, making tears spill down her cheeks as she could barely breathe.   
Finally he let her go, and she pulled off of him completely, gasping for air. He let her catch her breath briefly, before pulling her to her feet. “Truth or dare?” She smiled at him, mascara staining her cheeks. Her hair was a mess as it fell around her face.   
He smiled under his mask, in disbelief that she was so cocky with him. Rather than answering her question, he slammed her back against the wall. Reaching under her sweater with both hands, he ripped her pantyhose apart, granting himself easier access. He removed his right glove, slipping his hand between her legs, pushing her underwear to the side. He immediately felt how wet she was, MOIST, and smirked. PENIS.   
He grabbed her waist and spun her around. She pushed her hands against the brick archway, keeping her face from hitting the wall. Without hesitation he pushed himself into her, making her moan. He reached his hand around her body, grabbing her breast as he started to move in and out of her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck through the mesh mouth of his mask.   
His gloved hand covered her mouth as he moved faster against her body. As much as he liked hearing her moan, he didn’t want to alert the Legion who weren’t too far from them. He couldn’t imagine Frank having a good reaction to this scene. He knew he was taking Frank’s property. He messed with her head, warped her mind away from the thought of Frank. He didn’t lie to Violet, the last he had seen Frank and Julie they were still together. They were young, they had been on and off since they arrived in the entity’s realm, that’s just teenagers. Ghostface actually knew the legion personally.   
None of the survivors knew that the killers interacted with each other, but they did from time to time. Some more than others. It wasn’t quite the same as the survivors gathering around a campfire. Some of the killers liked to stay on their own, wandering in their home realm. Ghostface liked to lurk through the shadows, usually unnoticed. He did interact with the other killers sometimes, it would get lonely if he always kept to himself. Frank knew Ghostfaces real name, he knew every name he went by. He had to leave Frank the picture of him and Julie with a note telling him not to tell a survivor his name. He threatened Frank by making him think he would convince Violet that Frank was unfaithful. Little did he know, that had already happened. When Frank and Julie broke up when they first arrived here, Julie tried to come on to Ghostface, only to make Frank jealous. Even though he didn’t sleep with Julie, Frank did not take a liking to the man. He couldn’t imagine this would make that relationship any better.   
As Ghostface grew closer to climax he pulled out of Violet before spinning her around. He lifted her off the ground, she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist as he entered her again. She decided to take a risk, moving the fabric of his mask up his neck just a bit so she could kiss his bare skin. He allowed her to move the black material, cautious about how far up she brought it. In the heat of the moment, Violet pushed the fabric up further, testing his limits, her curiosity got the best of her. As she tried to remove his mask, he stopped mid-thrust and completely pulled away from her. He grabbed her arm, it was her poor choice to use her injured hand. He used his spare hand to slap her across the face. He wasn’t gentle, he wanted her to know what she did was unacceptable.   
“I’m sorry!” She plead, tears began to run down her face. He pressed his thumb against the open wound on her palm, making her cry even harder. He lowered his other hand to under her sweater, ripping her underwear off, tearing the fabric away from her skin. She shuddered at the feeling of the fabric ripping along with the sharp pain coming from her hand. When his hand found it’s way between her legs, stimulating her at a fast pace, she wasn’t sure whether the pain or pleasure was the more prominent sensation.   
She was ashamed to admit that the pain was stimulating for her as well, the conflicting sensations merged into one. Her legs began to shake as the feelings became overwhelming for her. He dropped her injured hand and picked her up again, slamming back into her. He quickly moved his hand over her mouth again, right before she screamed out in pleasure. Her whole body shaking as she orgasmed almost instantly to the feeling of him inside her. Ghostface was amazed at how perfect she was. The intense look of pain and pleasure sprawled across her face sent him over the edge as well. He finished inside her, pausing after his last movement, their bodies pressed against each other.   
Ghostface pulled out of her and quickly did up his pants. He shook his head and laughed when he looked at her, blood and makeup on her face, her tights ripped down the inner thighs, and what was left of her underwear sat on the ground by her feet. He weighed his options, then decided to pick up the underwear and pocket them before heading back to the forest, leaving Ormond.   
Violet ran after him. “Where the fuck are you going?”   
“The deal was I take you to Ormond, I never said I’d help you find your way back.” He continued on his path, intending to leave her to find her way back to their camp in the entity’s shifting woods.   
“I asked you truth or dare, that’s not how this game works you can’t just walk away.” She picked up her pace to stay at his side “or are you a quitter?” She skipped in front of him, making him stop.   
“Okay, truth.” He knew what was coming, there were two things she wanted out of this game, and he knew exactly what they were.  
“Tell me your name.” She demanded.   
He sighed, walking faster so that she almost had to jog to keep up with his pace “Which name, Violet? Because Ghostface is one of many.” His voice was steady, annoyed by the question.   
“Not Ghostface, I want whoever’s behind the mask.” She pleaded.   
“I’m not sure you do. Ghostface never lies, the man from the articles does.”  
“Ghostface is all that’s in those articles, they never caught you! I read them!”   
“You need to look a little closer.” He smiled as he saw the light of the campfire in the distance. The entity shifted the forest to bring them closer, working in Ghostfaces favour. He didn’t want to talk to her about his past life anymore. He liked being a mystery to her, he knew it kept her captivated.   
“I asked you for the answer, not a puzzle.” She was exhausted by his games, just wanting one simple answer.   
“I have one more article, but I’ll only give it to you if you’re really that clueless. I don’t really like the journalist who wrote the last one. I think you can figure that out.”   
She looked through the trees at the campfire, dreading returning to her tent to look through those stupid pages again. “You might not want the other survivors to see you like this, clean yourself up sweetheart.” He stroked her cheek before walking away, leaving her to her thoughts.


End file.
